Sento's Sick Day
by Nui-the-Super-Lesbian
Summary: Sento collapses while on duty, and Kanie has a very interesting intern take care of her.
"Sento, are you feeling ok?" Kanie asked Sento Isuzu, his assistant, who was red in the face and struggling to stand. The secretary was sweating and huffing, and her knees were wiggling like crazy while she leaned against her desk while she was panting like a dog.

"I-I'm fine… Kanie-kun…." Sento replied, trying to step forward but stumbling and falling down instead instead. She laid there and coughed a few times, feeling some vomit shooting up her throat but managing to hold it all down with her iron will. Her stomach was causing her a great deal of pain, and it made it impossible for her to stand.

"Sento!" Kanie shouted, running around his desk and kneeling down to his collapsed secretary, helping her up onto her feet.

"Don't worry about me, Kanie... " Sento said weakly, still trying to hold all of her vomit in.

"Stop being stupid, you're sick!" The young amusement park manager retorted, "Now c'mon, I'm gonna take you to the sick bay." Kanie carried the girl out of his office to the park's medical station, laying her down in one of the beds.

"Make sure you get some rest," Kanie said as he put a blanket over her, "That's an order." Sento merely groaned and rolled over onto her stomach, which was her preferred sleeping position. It felt like all of her energy had left her body, she could barely move or keep her eyes open. She let out a long groan from the back of her throat as she closed her eyes and drifted off, her breathing gradually getting slower and quieter.

"I'm… I'm gonna be fine…" She thought to herself, "I just need to rest…" While she was laying there in bed, she pulled her top off to get more comfortable. Sento always had the habit of sleeping topless, it just felt comfortable for her. The feeling of the soft sheets rubbing against her naked midriff was soothing, and it helped make her stomach ache go away some as well. Sento rubbed her stomach and rubbed her finger into her shallow navel, which eased her pain a lot.

"Muuuch better…" Sento thought, "I wish I had someone to do this for me while I was asleep, though. Then I'd be back in action completely refreshed…" Her finger left her bellybutton and she went out like a light, snoring into the pillow while she slept.

Four hours later….

"Mmmm, it tastes so yummy~," Somebody whispered, causing the secretary to stirr in her sleep. Sento could feel something warm and slimy brushing along her lower abdomen, as well as something laying on her legs. Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up, the slimy feeling shifting down to her navel. It went all the way in, wiggling inside and sending a shock all over her body, but mostly her clit. The lewd feeling hit Sento out of the blue, and she let out a squeal, but she instantly covered her mouth with her hand. The girl looked down at the bed sheet and saw something moving under it, something big. It was kind of like a human, now that she thought about it. She grabbed the sheet with her shaky hand, which was jittering because of the strangely erotic sensation that was occurring in her bellybutton.

Sento pulled the cover off to reveal a girl who was on all fours, and she was happily kissing and licking away at her bellybutton with a smile on her face. The intruder had black hair that went down about collar's length, and she had a red streak in her bangs. Aside from a 50's style apron, she wasn't wearing anything, leaving her undeniably cute ass exposed and wiggling in the air. Disgusted by the perverted actions of this girl, Sento reached under her skirt and pulled Steinberger out, shoving the muzzle into the top of the girl's head. The sudden gun being pointed at her head got her to stop, leaving her frozen there for a few seconds.

The girl slowly looked up with a spooked expression on her face, meeting eyes with Sento's extremely livid ones.

"Ok, I know this looks bad, but it's not what you're thinking," The pervert tried to talk her way out of it, but Sento was not in the mood for bull, and so she forced the gun into her head harder.

"Put the gun away, I wasn't touching your naughty bits, you crazy bitch!" The girl grabbed the barrel of the gun and moved it out of the way, but Sento just pulled out another rifle and pointed it right at her.

"It sure felt like you did!" Sento barked back, "Whatever you were doing was… W-What are you even doing here anyways?"

"Kanie w-wanted me to take you back home!" The strange pervert cried, "He said to make sure you get better by any means, so he gave you the day off!" Sento raised an eyebrow, suspicious of her explanation.

"Why the hell would he ask you? Furthermore, who are you? I don't remember you being part of the park staff!"

"I just got hired today, this was my first assignment. My name's Ryuko, Ryuko Matoi!" Ryuko shouted, looking down the barrel of the rifle that was being shoved in her face with terrified eyes, which only displayed more fear as she gazed into Sento's abyss-like eyes.

"Really now?" Isuzu-san replied, raising one eyebrow in suspicion, "How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Ok… But what were you doing to my bellybutton?" Sento pointed down to her navel, which was overflowing with Ryuko's saliva and running down her stomach. Ryuko blushed as she laid eyes on the girl's drool filled umbilicus, entranced by it's beauty and utter deliciousness. It's allure was utterly hypnotic, irresistible to her senses, and just thinking about it was enough to drive her mad.

"Sorry! I just have this... this thing for bellybuttons and while I was carrying you back over here you kept rubbing yours in your sleep and you kept saying that it made your pain go away so I figured I'd do it for you, and I also figured it wouldn't hurt if I just had a little taste and I got all caught up in it and kept licking it harder and woke you and..." Ryuko rambled on, her incessant blabbering greatly pissing off the armed secretary. This girl was probably one of the strangest people she'd ever met, and that's saying something considering all the weirdos that she works with. But the icing on this cuckoo cake was her infatuation with… bellybuttons. Something so insignificant as that giving someone pleasure when they stuck their tongue in it was strange, and the fact that it was giving her lewd pleasure was quite alarming. However, she was feeling a lot better after having her bellybutton tongued, so maybe she didn't have the right to be completely angry.

"And please don't fire me, I really need this job and I'm soooooo sorry I did that, I won't do it again, I promise, and-" Ryuko was quickly cut off by Sento, who put a finger to her lip so that she would shut up for 5 seconds.

"I'm not going to fire you, so you can calm down," Sento said with a cold tone, "But you shouldn't go and lick other people's bellybuttons without permission." Ryuko looked down at the bed in shame, giving out a little sigh too.

"However, that doesn't mean that I don't want you to," The secretary added, bringing life to the girl's eyes.

"Really?" Matoi perked up, getting her face a few inches away from Sento's own. Isuzu quickly pushed her away, annoyed with her violation of her personal space.

"Yes, really," The girl replied, "But only when I absolutely need it." Her words brought a soul-crushed look to Ryuko's face, like Sento had just built her up and tore her down without a second thought.

"W-Why can't I do it now?" Ryuko whined, whimpering like a puppy and quivering her lip for extra effect. Sento responded to this with a cold stare, looking rather serious as her face went beet red. There was no way she could let this girl know that she was getting off on that, it would make her look like a pervert.

"Because…. Because my stomach feels ok now, so you don't need to do that for me!" Sento lied, giving a deadpan look to the girl across from her. Ryuko stared at her and blinked a few times, a little confused by her act but she accepted it. Her aversion to this navel licking was rather… disappointing. If she wasn't gonna give it to her straight, then she was gonna have to trick her into it.

"Ok then," Ryuko sighed, wearing a look of disappointment as she backed away from Sento, who appeared unmoved by the . Ryuko got off the bed and stood up in front of the secretary, her apron loosening a bit and exposing the girl's nipple from the side. Sento felt her blood run hot at the sight of erect mamilia, feeling extremely uncomfortable with this girl standing practically naked right in front of her.

"Um… Why aren't you wearing clothes?" Sento stuttered, her heartbeat picking up a little as Ryuko turned towards her and her breasts jiggled like mad.

"What do you me-" Ryuko asked before suddenly remembering that she wasn't wearing anything but a goddamn housewife apron. She quickly tucked her boob back in and hugged her body, which only made her nipples show through the cloth.

"I… I'm not really a 'clothes' person, heh," The nude girl chuckled, "I figured it'd be ok since you were asleep, but I, uh, I forgot… Sorry. I'll… I'll put some clothes on now!" Ryuko scampered out of the room, slamming the door behind her and leaving Sento alone again. Miss Isuzu was extremely conflicted about what had just happened, her head was spinning around and around like a record. In the span of about 4 minutes, this girl had made quite possibly the weirdest first impression ever. She'd never met a girl who was able to make her frisky from something as… odd as that. She'd never even met a girl who could make her wet in the first place!

"I'm not bisexual… Am I?" Sento thought, bringing her sexuality into question as the image of that new girl's erect, suckable nipple and tight, adorable ass flashed through her head. Her thirst for that body was increasing exponentially, and her hand began to wander down south as she replayed the memory of that sultry little vixen with ass up, licking her navel out to her heart's content.

"Ohhhh, this is so… No! What am I doing!" The secretary quickly shot back to her sense and she began banging her head against the nearest wall, which was her natural way of repressing her feelings.

"Is everything ok in there?" Ryuko called out, "What's that banging sound?"

"Nothing!" Sento shouted back, "I'm just… doing yoga!" There was a few seconds of silence, and they were extremely painful and awkward.

"Ok!" Matoi replied, "So how are ya feelin'? Do ya need anything? Oh, that reminds me, they gave you a day off to recover, so I'm gonna be sticking around to make sure you don't puke your guts out or something."

"A day off?" Sento muttered, "That's unlike Kanie-kun… I guess he doesn't want the other staff to get sick…" She sat back down on her bed now realizing that she had gobs of time on her hands. What to do… She could just lay around and sleep, or she could catch up on that show the rest of the park staff had been chattering about for the past month and a half. And all the while that girl was going to be hanging around her, trying to make her While she was running through all of her options, Ryuko had re entered her room, this time properly dressed in some shorts and a t-shirt.

"Not sure what to do with your day off?" Ryuko commented, sitting next to Sento and rocking the mattress a bit with her weight.

"Yeah…" Isuzu sighed, blankly staring up at the ceiling with her hands behind her head.

"You feelin' ok?" Miss Matoi asked, her lovely blue eyes wandering down the girl's body to her stomach, "D-do you want me to lick your bellybutton some more?" She asked with a shaky voice. Sento felt her face turn a dark shade of red at the mention of that… that shameful thing. The more she thought about it, the more her pussy gushed.

"I'm fine, no thanks…" The secretary girl stuttered, "My stomach isn't hurting me anymore." The black and red haired girl let out a little disappointed groan from the bottom of her throat, and she was blushing just as much as poor Sento. She looked down into her lap to hide her face, which was twisted into a nervous frown. Sento herself was rubbing her thighs together as she felt butterflies dancing around in her stomach, huffing and puffing as she attempted to keep a straight face. Her head felt like it was on fire, burning with the heat of a million, billion angry lust filled stars. She turned her sweltering face towards Ryuko, who was still looking down at her thighs. Sento felt a rush of warmth rush over her just at the sight of the girl, and her pussy instantly began to gush.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just you? I mean me!" Isuzu suddenly blurted out, covering her mouth and screaming internally from embarrassment. Ryuko suddenly got the shivers from the girl's outburst, feeling both weirded out and a little intrigued by the way the girl was acting.

"You sure you're ok?" Ryuko asked, "You look like you're burning up."

"I'm just hot!" She whined, pulling up her shirt to cover her face as if she was an embarrassed child. However, doing that only made her situation worse, as her stomach was now on display to the alvinophiliac. Ryuko's eyes instantly locked onto her creamy little delicious navel, the urge to tongue her bellybutton skyrocketed. Her tongue slid out of her mouth while she continued to stare at it with big, hungry peepers, she needed to give that hole a proper licking.

"Y'know… Kanie-san did say that you were a stubborn one, and that you'd probably deny feeling sick." Sento slowly slid her shirt down and looked at Ryuko with big, timid eyes.

"He did?" She replied, feeling somewhat worried on the inside Ryuko nodded, smiling smugly at her prey. That fucking smile was extremely effective at scaring the bejezus out of her, as well as making her wetter than she could fathom.

"Oh, he did, and he gave me permission to do whatever I thought would get you better…" She cooed, "Now show me that bellybutton, I'm hungry!" Sento slapped her hand away again and quickly crawled over to her end of the bed, covering her stomach with one arm and drawing Steinberger with the other. Set on what she wanted, Ryuko slapped the gun out of her face and went headstrong forward into her abdomen, ripping the girl's arm away and making contact with the bottom of Sento's navel with her juicy tongue.

"Hyaaa~!"The secretary squealed as her entire body instantly tensed up, "Stop it, you pervert!"

"Pervert?" Ryuko scoffed, "I already told you that this isn't sexual, dumbass! Now stop struggling and let me lick your bellybutton so you'll feel better!" She aggressively shoved her tongue in as far as it could go while Sento continued to beg and plead for her to stop. But Ryuko was dead set on licking that button like a pro, sucking and kissing and smacking her lips on the girl's perfect skin. Said flesh began to get slippery and wet as Miss Matoi made out with her boss's secretary's stomach, her senses overloaded with heavenly satisfaction with each long stroke of her tongue inside of the girl's lovely little navel. She was definitely hooked on the taste, and god DAMN was it good! It was a fucking delicacy, fit for a high queen. She could go at this thing for hours, hell maybe even days, this was that much fun for her.

Sento, however, was not enjoying herself. At all. Well, she was, she just didn't want to admit it, due to her stubborn nature. This stimulation was, for lack of a better word, fucking electrifying. Her muscles kept spasming and twitching as that, that temptress's tongue went nuts in her navel.

"She's not getting off on this? How unlikely! I bet if I were to check right now, her panties would be soaking wet from arousal!" Sento ranted to herself, doing her best to hold her ground and not let her mind get clouded by this lascivious, depraved, and utterly disgusting fetishistic and downright shameful debauchery. Hell, she should test her theory, to see if this bitch was lying. Sento pulled out Steinberger again and pushed the girl's head back, shoving the tip of the gun into the girl's throat and glared at her.

"Pants off. Now." Sento said sternly, her eyelid twitching and her nostrils flaring like a fucking bull.

"Wait wait wait wait…" Ryuko grabbed the gun and threw it across the room, "You want ME to take my pants off? And you say I'm the fuckin' perv…" The lack of gun didn't stop Sento at all, and she just pulled out another one put it back in the girl's face.

"I'm waiting," Sento growled, her eyes were like windows to hell, and boy did they scare the everloving shit out of poor lil' Ryuko. Without a word, Ryuko pulled her pants down to the bed, putting her striped blue underwear on full display for the crazy secretary with the gun.

"Just as I thought, you're wetter than-" Sento was cut off when she suddenly realized that the girl was gushing, but she was dryer than the fucking sahara during the summer.

"W-What?" Ryuki whimpered, "Are stripes not your thing?" The girl had this submissive look on her face, and her cheeks were blushing like crazy. That blush and those puppy dog-like eyes… Jesus fuck they were makin' ol' Sento gush. Like, fuck dude, she looked so goddamn fuckable it wasn't even funny. Sento was completely overwhelmed by this… she didn't even know how to describe it, she was just unbelievable. Her gun was quivering, as it was being held in the girl's shaky hands, hands that longed to touch and tease their owner's moist, oozing love lips, as well as her saliva covered, slippery delicious bellybutton. Isuzu could feel a warm sensation brewing in her lower belly, it felt like a combination of nervousness, nausea, and desire.

"Oh god, I fucked up I fucked up I fucked up I fucked up god dammit I fucked it all up!" Sento kept shouting at herself internally while she soaked in the lovely, delectable view.

"W-Well? Are you gonna say anything, ya perv?" Ryuko growled, still looking all submissive and adorable while also keeping a feisty stare that both scared Sento and turned her on. It was like everything that this girl did was something to drive her insane with lust, she was that fucking perfect.

"I… uh, well, I…" Sento babbled, "You can go back to what you were doing…" She lowered her gun and sat back down on the bed, looking like she was about to explode from what felt like years of repressed sexual tension, even though it was really only about 15 minute's worth of it. Now she really fucked up, there was no way that Ryuko would go back to licking her after that, even if her navel was irresistible to her. However, Miss Matoi didn't look very turned off by Sento's sudden outburst, in fact she looked like she just looked plain confused. She got on her hands and knees and put her face up close to Sento's abdomen, a little cautiously this time so that she wouldn't do anything that might set the girl off.

Ryuko retracted her tongue and made contact with the girl's skin and she picked up where she left off, making out with the darling little dimple as if it were a mouth, even hugging around Sento's waist so she could get in deeper. Her mouth muscle grazed over the knot at the bottom of Isuzu's navel, passionately giving the nub all the attention it needed. Her motions were all painfully slow rather than full of adrenaline and lust, probably due to the scare Sento had just given her with her outburst. Even though there was no kick to her licking as she unknowingly sexed up the secretary's navel, it was still running the girl on the receiving end up the fucking wall.

"Faster…" Sento commanded as she brought her hand down to the back of Ryuko's head, pushing it forward and bringing more of her tongue into her navel. Matoi did as she was told and picked up the pace, giggling softly as she eased the brown haired girl's pain. Well, that's what she thought that she was doing, but her obliviousness allowed Sento to somewhat enjoy herself, even if she was conflicted about her feelings for this situation right now. Ryuko wrapped her lips around the girl's nave-cave and started to suck on it, looking up at Sento with adorably sexy bedroom eyes, or at least that's what Isuzu thought as she was pushed further and further to orgasm.

The constant sucking and lapping of the tongue on her uber sensitive navel made poor Sento feel like she was going to explode, and she gripped the edges of her skirt as she tried to hold it in. Every muscle in her sweaty, sexed-up, tight little body was twitching like a paranoid schizophrenic, it felt so tense but loose at the same time. Sento subconsciously lifted her skirt up a little more with every passing minute as she held onto the fabric tightly with her moist hands, revealing more of her dripping wet undergarments as the hungry bellybutton fanatic went fucking ballistic with her tongue.

"Keep going, you wonderful… amazing… mmmm, right there!" Sento blabbered in her inexpressive voice, exclaiming randomly as her mind was totally consumed by her ecstasy. She arched her back into the fat, juicy tongue and let out a long and loud 'fuuuuuuuck' that was probably audible to most everyone in the building. Ryuko's squishy pink lingua squirmed around without abandon in the now tighter hole, moaning and relishing in the divine taste of the sublime hole.

"Don't stop, Ryuko-chan~ I want you to fuck my button raw, I'm your pleasure toy, you beautiful, adorable, huggable, squeezable, fondle-able, fuckable, perky little slice of-" Sento abruptly stopped her rambling when she suddenly realized what she was saying, immediately clasping her hand over her lips, her face going extremely crimson as blood rushed to it, her cheeks molten red and burning like a star with shame. Miss Matoi was still going to town, blissfully ignorant of the secretary's bloviating and instead focused entirely on her "treat", whirlwinding her tongue deeper until she was stroking it against her knot.

Sento's abdominals immediately tensed up as the lingua teased the most sensitive part of her bellybutton, her body paralyzed by a complete sensual overload. Her loins felt like they were gonna burst, like a levi trying to hold a gargantuan flood back. She clenched her quivering thighs together in a vain attempt to hold it in, but it just kept building and building.

"Oh god I'm gonna climax… I can't do it in front of her, she'll think I'm a pervert!" Sento thought as she slowly lost her ground to the impending orgasm while Ryuko's relentless tongue assaulted her bellybutton. She had to escape this sinful scene, find somewhere she could cum in peace, away from Matoi's innocent, sexy blue eyes. Isuzu was hanging on the precipice of pleasure, and her grip was loosening fast. Right before she let it all go, she pushed the black haired girl's head back and leaped off the bed, sprinting out her bedroom door and down the hall and into her bathroom, with love nectar dripping down her thighs as she like she was being chased by a vicious animal. As the flustered girl burst into her bathroom, she slammed the door shut and locked it, and fell on the floor immediately after.

"Oh god…Now to finish the job…" Sento sighed, taking her shaky right hand and aggressively shoving under her skirt, where she feverishly rubbed her clit with her index and middle fingers through her cotton panties. Her breathing steadily sped up with each little rub against her sweet spot, massaging it in small circles as she grinded her boobs into the carpet.

"R-Ryuko-chan…" She muttered, "So sexy…" Her mind raced with the image of that wonderful little minx, fantasizing about her being completely naked and sprawled out on her bed, looking at her with those adorable blue eyes of hers, glowing in the pale moonlight and brimming with pure, unadulterated lust. Her perky breasts were full and luscious, topped off with erect nipples that were simply begging for attention. Below that was the main attraction: Her stomach. Creamy and smooth, with skin softer than rich silk, and just the right amount of abdominal muscle to really seal the deal. The tasty little dimple in the middle of it all could not be ignored either, as if it were calling out for attention, begging to be loved, kissed, licked, teased, tickled, ravaged to heaven and back with a savage lasciviousness.

"I… I'm gonna make you feel good, Ryuko~... I'm gonna make you feel really good, just like you did me!" Isuzu moaned, rolling on her back and sticking the fingers from her free hand in her mouth. She let out a long moan as she pulled on them in her mouth, letting them go and aggressively rubbing her navel with her middle and ring fingers, as if she was itching the ditch on a steamy friday night. She kept fantasizing about that sexy beast of a woman, her wet slippery fingers felt almost like her tongue as she lost herself to her horny pleasure.

"I… Oh baby, baby I'm cumm-" Sento was cut off from her sentence as she passionately soaked her panties, arching up and letting the love nectar flow from her lady parts, biting her lip to keep herself from screaming so that Ryuko wouldn't be able to hear her. Her body stayed up in that arc for around a minute, until she let herself come down. She was absolutely drained, reveling in her afterglow from that monumentally satisfying and downright powerful orgasm, all caused by beautiful bellybutton witch known as Miss Ryuko Matoi. Speaking of that wonderful woman, she was knocking on the door like a worried mother.

"Isuzu-san! Are you ok? Did you vomit or something?" She called through the wooden door, banging on it now. Sento just kept laying there as she relished her lovely post-orgasm buzz, sighing as she slowly licked her sticky fingers clean. She'd never tasted her own love nectar before, but holy shit it was like honey, fused with ambrosia and Latifah's croquettes. She got up off her ass and straightened herself out, trying to look like she wasn't just furiously masturbating like a cumslut while fantasizing about fucking a girl she'd just met twenty minutes ago sideways. She undid the lock on her door and opened it, and standing before her was that fucking goddess of sex, her eyes a little wet and her cheeks looking rosy, her hair ruffled some and her shirt had ridden up a bit, exposing just the right amount of lower belly. It was so hot, Sento could feel a little song playing in the back of her head ( watch?v=MrJSKv…).

"Oh thank god, I thought you passed out or something!" Ryuko sighed, putting her hand on Sento's shoulder and making her blush a little bit.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Sento replied as she resumed her stone cold composure, "I was just taking a shower." The brown haired girl lied, feeling herself getting wet as she hid her feelings away from this girl, and when I say wet I mean she was gushing, she felt so naughty, it gave her a fucking rush like nothing else.

"Oh, ok, Isuzu-san," Ryuko replied, "I'm guessing you were only washing your body, since your hair isn't wet." While that sounded gross, Sento could hear this girl talk about anything and she'd think it was the hottest fucking thing ever.

"Yeah," Sento replied, trying to act normal so she wouldn't raise suspicion, "But all that hot water kind of made me sick to my stomach… If only there was a remedy for that…" The brown haired girl tried to act coy towards her adorable co-worker. Sento gave her a little wink that went right over her head, as she had already gotten on her knees so she could get at eye-level with the girl's stomach.

"Yes Isuzu-san..." Ryuko drooled as grabbed hold of the girl's shirt.

"You don't beat around the bush, do you?" Isuzu chuckled as Ryuko lifted her shirt up, her wet stomach shimmering in the light. She licked upward, along the girl's abs, smiling as she savored that sweet tummy skin flavor.

"Ohhhh, I could get used to this…." Sento thought as she melted under the feeling of Ryuko's tongue, holding Ryuko's head to her stomach and surrendering to her tongue.


End file.
